


To Make an Honest Man

by firefly_quill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Jesse McCree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Proposals, Wedding Planning, What that's actually a tag, fake marriage used to explore real feelings, how many "bring Reyes back" stories can I write in one week, smut in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse are ordered to stage a wedding to try to lure out Reaper.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is a story based on a prompt by the lovely Mag, who requested a "proposal, wedding, and honeymoon 3 in 1 fanfic". This is likely not what you had in mind, but hopefully it is enjoyable! It will hopefully be as fluffy and feely as a real wedding fic ;)
> 
> I am trying out a slightly different characterization of Hanzo, because I feel as though Genji did not grow to be a little shit in a vacuum, and perhaps Hanzo just needed to be more comfortable before his ridiculousness shone through. 
> 
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts! <3

Jesse preferred waking up to the soft sun filtering through his window instead of to his alarm. There was something more natural about it, something less abrasive, less jarring. Waking up to the sun was even more enjoyable now that he got to wake up with Hanzo beside him. He could watch the light sculpt shadows across the man’s face while setting that alabaster skin aglow. He was able to steal those extra few moments before the archer awoke, take in the way sleep relaxed his features into something soft and content. 

For those reasons, Jesse nearly shot the damn alarm clock that morning when it went off, the sound bringing with it the lines of worry, burden and duty that were wearing away at his archer’s forehead. 

Jesse kissed that forehead, and some of the lines lessened. He reached over the other man to silence the alarm, conveniently leaving his arm snaked firmly around Hanzo’s waist instead of retracting it. 

“Hn,” Hanzo mumbled, face pulled into Jesse’s chest. 

“Mornin’ to you too, darlin’.”

Hanzo moved to get up, but found himself imprisoned in McCree’s grasp. 

“Jesse.”

“No.”

“*Jesse*.” 

“Nuh-uh.” 

“We have a meeting in an hour,” Hanzo observed. Despite his words, he nuzzled closer to the gunslinger.

Jesse hummed, pleased. “Nothin’ wrong with rollin’ in like this.” 

“You’re not wearing a shirt,” Hanzo pressed a kiss to the bare skin to make his point.

“You barely wear a shirt yourself.”

Hanzo snorted and pushed him away with more urgency. 

“Five more minutes, sweetheart. Five more minutes and I’ll put on all the clothes that you want.”

That unfortunate turn of phrase explained how McCree ended up at the meeting an hour and fifteen minutes later wearing three layers of shirts, pants, snow pants, a parka, one of Hana’s promotional scarves, and no cowboy hat, because he was a man of his word. Despite the ridiculousness of being overdressed, Jesse thought his missing Stetson to be the greatest insult. Hanzo had arrived at the meeting with the hat on his own head (and it looked damn fine), but removed it and set it in his lap after the meeting formally started. Ana, Winston and Morrison were already waiting for them in the meeting room. 

Ana raised an eyebrow at Jesse’s outfit. “Cold?”

“No ma’am. Outplayed,” McCree replied.

The sniper nodded knowingly, and she exchanged a smirk with Hanzo. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Jesse complained affectionately.

“I am always on your side, ḥabībī,” Ana said soothingly. “Consider this a lesson in humility.”

McCree grumbled under his breath in response, taking off several layers of clothing and dropping them on the floor beside him. 

Winston cleared his throat. Ana, Hanzo and McCree turned to him expectantly, but it was Soldier 76 who spoke. 

“You’re going undercover,’ Morrison barked at Hanzo and Jesse. 

“Well. In a manner of speaking,” Ana’s smile was just a little too knowing. Jack scowled at the interruption. 

“Just dandy,” McCree drawled. “Nothing like a little roleplay, right darlin’?” 

Hanzo did not turn his head to acknowledge the comment, but did punch McCree hard enough on the arm to promise a bruise. 

Jesse’s smile widened, recognizing it as a sign of affection. Jack huffed from behind his visor. Ana chuckled. 

“You have the details to our new identities prepared?” Hanzo inquired instead. “I would like to review them as soon as possible.” 

“No. You’ll be keeping your own,” Morrison answered. 

Winston cleared his throat. “Perhaps ‘undercover’ is misleading. This is not so much an exercise in espionage as it is an exercise in…” 

He struggled to find the right word. 

“Domesticity?” Ana suggested. 

Hanzo was beginning to get a really bad feeling about this. 

Morrison made another impatient noise. “You’re to pretend that you’re getting married.” 

The two victims answered at exactly the same time. 

“What.” 

“Mighty fine!”

Hanzo turned to glare at McCree. Jesse grinned at him innocently. 

“What is the purpose of this exercise?” The archer demanded. 

“We plan to use this spectacle to lure out Reaper.” 

“What.” 

“Excellent.” 

Once again, the answer was simultaneous, but their reactions had reversed. Jesse was now the one scowling, while Hanzo looked appeased. 

“Morri--Soldier has a theory that Reaper might appear upon hearing of your nuptials.” Winston sounded almost embarrassed. 

“Might?” Jesse asked flatly. 

“Won’t know til we try,” Morrison’s voice was uncompromising. 

“You think the man’s still got fatherly feelings ‘bout me even though last time we met he tried to shoot me in the face?” 

“But he didn’t,” Morrison argued. 

“But he would’ve,” McCree countered. 

“Who’s running on hypotheticals now?” 

“I am, because it’s far more likely that Reaper would shoot me in the face than he would come to my wedding. That just sounds like a really weak premise for a really shitty story,” McCree argued. “Look, I get it. For some screwed up, unfathomable reason, you still think he’ll come back, but he won’t. And all these schemes are just getting kinda desper--”

From under the table, Hanzo stomped on Jesse’s foot hard. He didn’t have to though, as McCree regretted the words even before finished the sentence. 

From across the room, Morrison’s posture lost its usual rigidity. He gave a long, quiet hiss from behind his visor. McCree had come too close to the truth.

Ana looked to Jesse, eyes sympathetic, but the look on her face said: “Just give him this one.” 

If Jesse McCree pouted (and Hanzo insists that he does indeed pout), he would have been pouting now. From beneath the table, the archer began to run his foot up McCree’s leg in a way that was meant to be both soothing and distractingly arousing. It worked. 

“We’ll do it,” he grumbled. 

“Wonderful,” Ana beamed. 

“Genji is not going to let us live this down once he finds out,” McCree muttered. 

“He’s not going to find out,” Jack replied. 

“What.”

Jesse and Hanzo finally found matching responses of incredulity. 

“You’re not to tell any of the other team members that this is pretend. For realism,” Ana added, seeing that her first sentence explained nothing.

“You forget that we are an organization of highly trained operatives,” Hanzo frowned. “It may be difficult to maintain this charade in front of our peers. A Shimada would never fall for such a rouse, for instance.” 

\---

 _”ANIKI I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!”_ Genji shrieked in Japanese, throwing himself at the archer. 

Hanzo shot Jesse a pained look while stuck in his brother’s embrace, wondering silently to himself (not for the first time) whether Genji had been adopted. Jesse lifted a hand to his mouth to hide his smile. 

“You do not find this sudden?” Hanzo tried to give his younger brother the benefit of the doubt. 

“Strange why would it be strange?” Winston laughed a bit too loudly, despite the fact that no one had described the announcement as strange. Ana put a hand on his arm as a kind warning. The scientist cleared his throat and stepped back. 

“Ooh, details!” Mei squealed. “Details!”

“Yeah! So who proposed?” 

“How’d it happen?” 

The questions were coming from all directions. Hanzo and Jesse exchanged a look. 

“Well, it was a couple nights ago,” Jesse began. “And Hanzo had just stepped outta the shower looking like a god on earth and--” 

The entire room repressed a collective a shudder. 

“Ya know what? Good fer you. Just keep those memories for yourself,” Tolbjorn interrupted, giving McCree a hearty slap on the back. 

Jesse shot Hanzo a wink and it was the archer’s turn to hide his smirk. Topic averted. 

“When is this happening?” 

“Have you guys thought about locations?” 

“Who’s best man? I’m best man, right, brother?!”

“I’ve got the music!”

“No. You most certainly do not ‘got the music’. We are not listening to Hasslehoff. *I’ve* got the music, old man.” 

By the end of the day, Hanzo and Jesse were both exhausted. They retired early to the room they shared, partly just to escape the flurry of questions and excitement. 

“I am not sure that I have the fortitude for this mission,” Hanzo mumbled into the blanket. He had fallen face down onto the bed the moment the doors had closed. Jesse fell gracelessly on top of him. 

“Shitty old man,” Jesse grumbled into the archer’s shoulder blade. 

“Morrison or Reyes?” Hanzo turned his head to inquire. 

“Both.” 

“Perhaps there is no harm in this,” Hanzo tried to be more positive, knowing McCree’s anger was more than skin deep on this issue. “At best, his plan works. At worst, we throw a party.” 

“The man needs to let go. Like I let go.” Jesse was adamant. 

“Your anger suggests that you have not,” Hanzo spoke delicately. “And that is not a bad thing.” 

“Reyes is dead,” Jesse insisted. “There’s no bringin’ a dead man back, and there’s no use in tryin’. Don’t understand why he keeps at it.” 

“I would.” The reply was quiet, barely addressed to Jesse. 

“Hm?”

Hanzo twisted so that his body was facing McCree’s. His voice was soft, but fierce. “In his place. I would not give up until I had you back. You would not escape me so easily.” 

Jesse’s anger crumbled into awe. “Oh sweetpea.” 

He moved to gather the archer into his arms and nuzzle into his hair. Hanzo adjusted himself so that he was comfortably tucked in. 

“What’d I do to deserve an angel like you?” Jesse asked after some time. 

“Little, I’m sure,” Hanzo admitted. He kissed away Jesse’s wounded puppy frown. “Just as little as I did to deserve you.” 

Jesse heaved a sigh, and Hanzo did not miss how it trembled. He pulled the gunslinger in more tightly. 

Another comforting pause passed between them. 

“Guess we got a wedding to plan.” McCree’s voice did not sound as resigned as before. 

Hanzo hummed in agreement. He winced as outside, Genji and Hana became engaged in a screaming match about how the last names should appear on Hanzo and Jesse’s wedding certificate. 

“How bad could it possibly be?”


	2. The Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thanks so much for the support!!  
> I am a bit anxious about this chapter: it is a bit rushed and is un-beta'd, as I am going on a trip tomorrow. Hopefully it is madcap-yet-fluffy, as intended!  
> This chapter originally contained the wedding as well, but has been split the chapter gradually spiraled out of control (as is custom).  
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts! <3
> 
> Also, if you have story prompts, I'll take them with me on the airplane! ;)

There were several signs that made McCree suspect that this fake wedding was more than the sum of its parts.

The first was the fact that Hanzo seemed far more invested in this project than he should be, both financially and emotionally. Jesse had first dismissed the archer’s intense and absolute focus on this event as part of his nature: Hanzo devoted himself fully to all missions and expected perfection in all things. Why should this have been any different, after all?

So when McCree returned to base one day to find Genji and Hanzo in the rec room, arguing in a mixture of Japanese and English, he tried to think that Hanzo was simply invested in playing his role.

Fareeha was lounging on a nearby couch, snacking on a bowl of baby carrots, watching with interest.

“I said jewel tone. That is *not* a jewel tone.”

“There are green jewels!”

“You are misinterpreting the term!”

“Jesse!” Genji was not wearing his visor, so the gunslinger could see the excited smile spread across his face. “Come, tell my brother he is wrong.”

“Your brother’s never wrong, Genji,” Jesse drawled, moving in to kiss Hanzo on the cheek. The elder Shimada preened.

The ninja groaned and rolled his eyes. “Great. Aniki is blind to fashion and you are blinded by love.”

Jesse peered over Hanzo’s shoulder to look at the tablet in his hand. The brothers were arguing over a suit, likely the suit that Genji was to wear as best man. He winced.

“You’re gonna blind *me* by wearin’ that, Genji,” he agreed after seeing the neon green monstrosity. Something caught the eye, and he drew in closer.

“...is that the Prada website?”

Neither brother answered.

Fareeha perked up. “Did you show him my dress? Show him my dress.”

Genji hit another tab to reveal a picture of a stunning but simple sapphire blue gown.

“Alexander McQueen.” Jesse narrowed his eyes. “Darlin’, how are we payin’ for all of this?”

Again, neither brother spoke, which was the answer in itself.

“We’re not using yakuza blood money to pay for the wedding,” Jesse said flatly.

The Shimada brothers had patented a look of pure, innocent confusion. Jesse had thought that this was just a thing of Genji’s until he saw it spread effortlessly across Hanzo’s face one day, after Jesse demanded to know what happened to his last moon pie. He now found himself facing down two identical doe-eyed stares.

“No, Hanzo,” he repeated. “And why would you even waste so much money on--”

Jesse was about to say “a fake wedding”, but stopped himself in time. The question continued to linger in his mind, however.

The archer’s eyes widened even further. Jesse swore the tufts of hair framing his face drooped slightly, like the ears of a puppy that didn’t understand why it was being chastised. Jesse could feel his heart melting. To try to keep his resolution, he turned on Pharah instead.

“Why would you let him do this?” McCree demanded.

Fareeha shrugged, popping another carrot into her mouth. “It’s a gift from my future brother-in-law. I thought it rude to turn it down.”

“Future brother-in...you think of me as a…” Jesse’s voice wavered. He shook his head. “What. No! Just...no!”

Jesse threw his hands up and left the room, thoroughly flustered and unable to continue the argument.

The remaining three agents shot each other a look.

Fareeha shrugged again. “I’m keeping the dress.”

Hanzo took a sip from his tea. He extended a fist without looking up. Pharah bumped it.

\---

Hanzo’s emotional investment in the planning became even more evident a few evenings later when Jesse found him burning a hole through the coffee table with his glare while on the phone.

“Yes, I realize that this is short notice, but with a month’s time, I could fly to Japan and pick them myself. I cannot see why your business cannot do the same,” Hanzo was snarling to the person on the other end.

A pause, then:

“I am aware of the laws about importing flora and fauna. That was just meant to belittle you, but clearly, I over estimated your intelligence in thinking you would understand such a complex-- Hello? Hello?”

Hanzo gave another snarl and threw his phone across the room.

“Bee in your bonnet?” Jesse asked, sauntering up to wrap his arms around the archer’s shoulders.

“A what?” The archer huffed with noticeable restraint. Hanzo did not struggle out of his grasp. Jesse counted it both as victory and a concern.

“What’s wrong, sweetpea?” McCree translated.

“You would think it a simple thing to request flowers that are in season for table arrangements.”

“Flowers from Japan,” Jesse reminded him. He decided not to show his surprise that there were to be flowers at all.

“Wisteria are common enough,” Hanzo grumbled. “I cannot believe that not a single florist in Gibraltar has them in stock.”

McCree hummed. “I never knew you liked purple.”

“It is not the colour.” Under his embrace, Hanzo shifted restlessly. Jesse could almost feel the anxiety radiating from the dragon’s body. He wrapped his arms around the other man more tightly, and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. Hanzo sighed and McCree could feel his muscles relax.

“My mother liked them.”

Never in their two years together had Hanzo ever mentioned his mother, and never in their two years had Jesse heard his voice so soft with vulnerability. This was clearly a detail that the archer was not comfortable revealing. That he had been trusted with it made Jesse’s heart flutter. Also, that Hanzo would even think to use flowers that were this important to him, and that he would become upset that it was not possible, suggested again that there was significance to this event that went beyond the mission.

After ensuring that the archer was sufficiently calmed, Jesse fled to do some research. Finding what he needed in a specialty shop in Grenada, he called a favour that Lena was all too happy to fulfill, and made an emergency jet trip.

When Hanzo entered their room to retire for the evening, he found McCree already there, wide grin on his face, and a small, wisteria bonsai plant in his hands.

The tree nearly didn’t make it to the table before Jesse found himself with his hands full of Hanzo instead.

\---

While the dedication to planning was puzzling, the arguments caused by the upcoming event were something else.

“So who’s wearing black?” Hana asked one morning, apropos of nothing.

Both Hanzo and Jesse had become accustomed to these random questions, and had taken to answering without any pomp or circumstance. So they both answered at once.

“I am.”

They turned to look at each other.

Genji looked up from his cereal, mouth open, mid-chew. Eyes fixed on the couple, he slowly scooped up his cereal bowl. Hana still had her toast in her mouth, but slowly shifted towards Genji. They both stood carefully, so as not to draw attention to themselves, and backed towards the kitchen exit, eyes glued on Hanzo and McCree the entire time in case either man gave them some sort of indication that they should make a run for it.

“Why would you assume that you would be the one to wear black?” Hanzo’s voice was dangerously clipped.

“‘Cause you look so good in white,” McCree answered with his slow drawl.

The silence signaled the calm before the storm.

“Lookin’ all pretty walkin’ down the aisle,” he couldn’t stop himself from purring.

Sensing the other shoe had dropped, Hana and Genji bolted from the room.

“What the *fuck* is wrong with you, McCree?” Hanzo snarled.

“Nothin’! I just thought you’d look nice in white.”

“Walking down the aisle?”

“But that’s how it’s don--OW JESUS!”

Hanzo had thrown an apple right at McCree’s face.

“Whoa there!” Jesse raised his hands in front of him. Hanzo’s shoulders were still heaving with each breath. McCree couldn’t remember the last time he had made the archer so angry. Others often made the misstep, sure, but Jesse was usually the one to calm the other man down.

McCree took a tentative step forward. When he was not punched in the chest, he took yet another step to place a hand gently on the archer’s arm.

“Darlin’?” he tried.

“I will not be owned,” Hanzo hissed.

_Oh._ Jesse had a feeling this might have been a Shimada Clan thing.

“I am not walking down a fucking aisle! I will not be the ‘property’ in our marriage!”

McCree decided once again that this was a bad time to point out that they weren’t actually getting married, despite the empty room. It was not the first time Jesse felt like this detail had been forgotten, and the implications of it were confusing.

“And I wouldn’t never suggest that you were,” Jesse tried again, soothing. “That’s not what those colours mean to me.”

“Then what do they mean to you?” Hanzo’s body language suggested he was about to recoil, but was forcing himself not to, for Jesse’s sake.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Jesse admitted. “But not that. Just a sign maybe that...I dunno.”

Hanzo waited.

“There’s been a lotta darkness in my life,” Jesse tried again. “Deadlock, Blackwatch, even when I was by my lonesome. Then I met you, and all that went away.”

He rubbed at his cheek. Jesse wasn’t exactly sure where this was going, but it felt right. “So I guess in my mind, in my life, you were always coloured white. ‘Cause that’s what you brought to my life. A bit of light to everythin’ that was so dark.”

Hanzo’s face was unreadable. Jesse braced himself, thinking he had failed to calm the elder Shimada, when suddenly, Hanzo leapt at him and they both fell to the ground.

“You are ridiculous,” was all Hanzo would say. The way he was hiding his face in Jesse’s shirt, and the dampness that was beginning to collect on the flannel said the rest.

\---

Several weeks before the wedding itself, Hanzo was clearly on edge.

The matter of last names came up again one evening, in the rec room. By the time Jesse had arrived, urgently summoned by a very anxious Mei, the Shimada brothers were standing face to face, seething at each other. Genji had been trying to convince Hanzo to drop his last name completely from the day they had announced their engagement. That conversation had come to a head.

“Why you would want to keep that name, despite what it’s cost you, what it’s cost *us*, is beyond me,” Genji said, voice taut.

“And that you do not understand I wish to keep it *because* of what it has cost, is beyond me,” Hanzo snapped back.

“Yes, you might as well, then,” Genji replied with false carelessness. “After all, it is what father would likely have you do, were he alive. And you always do what father would have you do.”

There are some things that you just don’t say to a person, because you know it will push all the wrong buttons at exactly the same time, and it takes a younger sibling to know what these things are. Today, McCree learned exactly what not to say to Hanzo Shimada.

All the colour had drained from the older dragon’s face.

Jesse also paled. "Sweetpea..." He approached with caution, and knew better than to touch Hanzo in this state.

“Ryū ga…”

But sometimes, you gotta know when to fold 'em. “Uh...Genji. Run.”

Genji scoffed. “He wouldn’t. Not again.”

The fury wasn’t fading from Hanzo’s eyes.

“...waga teki…” The dragons on the archer’s arms were burning blue.

“Genji!” McCree tried more urgently.

Genji looked mildly concerned. “He wouldn’t, right?”

“Goddammit, fucking Shimadas!” Jesse grabbed Hanzo by the waist and hoisted him up, running for the door. Hanzo didn’t even seem to notice.

Genji finally had the decency to worry for his life, and bolted for the opposite exit. Mei squealed and entered her ice block.

“...wo kuaru!!!”

After the dust had cleared, Genji peered up from behind an overturned couch. Mei emerged from her ice cocoon and gawked. Hanzo had lowered his arm, but was still breathing heavily, teeth bared in frustration. Jesse’s arms were still encircling his waist, and he was whispering calming words into the archer’s ear. Gradually, the tension dissipated from Hanzo’s shoulders.

“What. The. Fuck.” Jack and Ana had arrived, and were standing at the doorway. The rec room looked like it had been caught in very localized tornado (which in fact, was not far from the truth). Sensing that this was not her argument, Mei quietly left.

“I knew he would dodge,” Hanzo managed, looking a bit sheepish.

“And the room? The room can’t dodge!” Morrison was fuming.

Ana sighed. “We just had it renovated.”

“I...apologize,” Hanzo grimaced, embarrassed. “I have been under some stress lately.”

He turned to Genji, who was still watching him from behind the sofa.

“Genji. What I meant to say...what I should have said, is that the Shimada name is a reminder. Of the crimes that I have done, especially against you, but also of the fact that you forgave me, because you are my brother and we share this name.” He took several steps towards his younger brother, and frowned at the floor. “I could never throw away my gratitude for that, nor the bond between us. Not again.”

Genji rose and stood perfectly still.

Jesse wondered whether his circuits had been damaged in the dragonstrike. The quiet sniffles suggested the truth of it.

“ANIKI!!!” Genji bawled, double jumping to close the distance to his brother, and nearly knocking him over.

The older dragon turned his head away and winced to brace for impact as his younger brother latched onto his torso.

“Not good enough.”

All heads turned to face Morrison.

“I expect better from you, Shimada, than to let your feelings cloud your judgement,” Soldier growled. “I’ve watched you all month. You’re taking a simple task and you’re making it so goddamn difficult for everyone involved.”

“I’m sorry, are you talking to me, or to yourself?” Hanzo lowered his eyes to aim his venomous glare at the other man. To everyone in the room except for Genji, his secondary meaning was unmistakable.

Ana cringed. Genji and Jesse stood defensively in front of the archer.

“I was hoping to go a few more years without you trying to murder your brother again,” Jack snapped in the heat of the moment. Even he seemed surprised after he spoke.

“Jack!”

“Watch it!”

“Dirty pool, Morrison.”

Ana, Genji and Jesse jumped to Hanzo’s defense.

Hanzo’s eyes flashed with fury, but he wasn’t finished either. “It was not easy, but we have both made peace with the matter. But making peace with someone you hurt, atonement and redemption, I don’t suppose you understand what that must--”

“That’s it. Go to your room now. That’s an order!” Morrison snarled.

“...what?”

“You are confined to quarters until you can control yourself.”

“Are you grounding me?” Hanzo’s voice was incredulous.

“No. It’s solitary confinement,” Jack corrected him, crossing his arms.

“Now hold on--”

“Jack, this is not necessary--”

“I said, GO!”

Hanzo stormed out of the room, deliberately brushing past Morrison.

Genji chased after him, throwing Jack a scowl on his way out.

“That was out of line, Morrison,” Jesse growled.

“You’re being an asshole, Jack,” Ana confirmed with a disapproving glare.

“I’m not the one who just tore down the rec room because of a petty argument! How am I the--”

“Hey now, I don’t much like what you’re implying,” McCree bristled again at the attack on Hanzo.

Jack had the good sense to back down. “Didn’t mean it like that,” he said gruffly. “But this is a fake wedding. Even if it were a real wedding, normal people manage to do it without a body count.”

“We are not ‘normal people’, Jack,” Ana reminded him. “Hanzo is a trained assassin, a former yakuza leader, and you’ve commanded him to stage this wedding because you are too much of a coward to confront your boyfriend-turned-terrorist. Tell me I’m wrong,” Ana challenged, seeing Morrison about to object.

Jack hissed a sigh from behind his visor.

“This wasn’t supposed to be so goddamn complicated,” he muttered.

“Wasn’t it?” Ana pressed. “Weddings are complicated. You ordered two men who are truly in love to enact something that suggested their feelings were fake, or not real enough. Can you blame them for finding the boundaries hard to see?”

“...oh.”

Ana identified succinctly what Jesse had been struggling to figure out for a month.

That’s why Hanzo had been so anxious, the gunslinger realized with a start. They could believably have been getting married, but were not, and Hanzo took this as evidence that he wasn’t good enough. He felt his heart ache, and was determined to right this wrong.  
It took another twenty minutes of bickering, but eventually, Jack acknowledged that he was beat. He turned towards Hanzo’s room. Ana and Jesse followed close behind.

Jack knocked on the door, and Genji answered. The ninja took several steps forward to crowd the soldier back.

“I was out of line,” Morrison said bluntly. “I need to talk to your brother.”

Genji’s stance relaxed. He turned his head to check with Hanzo. The archer said a few words in Japanese, and his younger brother nodded, shooting another glare at Morrison as he walked past him and down the hall.

Even though this was not the first time he’d witnessed it, Jesse marvelled at how the Shimadas had gone from exchanging blows to defending each other with the same ferocity just on a dime. That neither brother seemed to find these drastic shifts strange suggested that it had long been this way between them. Admittedly, each argument brought them closer together for longer, McCree had noticed with some relief.

Hanzo stood from his spot on the bed, and looked at Morrison expectantly.

Jack huffed. “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

The archer nodded. It looked like he did not expect the soldier to continue, but he did.

“It was unfair of me to have you two do this. I already fucked up one relationship, and have no right to fuck up yours too.” Morrison shuffled uncomfortably, clearly not used to this, but trying. “You’re doing me a favour. If I can make it easier for you two in any way, tell me.”

Jesse and Hanzo exchanged a glance.

“There is one way you might,” Hanzo answered slowly, examining his nails. Jesse recognized that tone of voice. A wide grin spread slowly across the gunslinger’s face.

Hanzo handed Jack the tablet that was on his bed. Ana and Jesse leaned in to look at the web page featured on it.

“Oh. Oh no,” Jack took a step back.

Ana laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

Jesse wrapped one arm around Hanzo’s waist, kissing him on the head. “That’s my darlin’.”

And that was how Jack Morrison agreed to be their wedding officiant, after attending a 5-day certification program offered by “Lives Entwined Celebrant Services”, at Happy Valley Community Centre in Glastonbury.

Morrison had seen a lot of fucked up shit in his time at Overwatch, surely, but Jesse noted that the man never looked quite so haunted as when he came back from that training seminar.

\---

The last sign that this fake wedding wasn’t entirely what it seemed was completely his own. Jesse found it while half way through a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Hanzo hummed, dropping down beside him on the kitchen bench. He poured himself a generous portion of the whisky. Hanzo was a lot calmer after the incident in the rec room, despite the fact that the wedding itself was now only two weeks away.

“Naw, it’s nothin’.”

“I know you better to see that it is not ‘nothing’,” Hanzo replied, taking a long shot of the liquor.

“It’s just...what if he doesn’t come?”

The dragon raised an eyebrow. “You never expected him to.”

“Yeah.”

“And that is causing you pain,” Hanzo realized, ever perceptive.

“Yeah.”

Hanzo moved over so that their shoulders were touching.

“This is important to you.” Hanzo stated this without question, but the question still stood.

“I didn’t think it would be, but yeah,” Jesse took another shot of whisky. “He was...Reyes was always…I just always thought…”

Like so many other times in their relationship, McCree did not have to finish his sentence to be understood. Hanzo snaked his arm under Jesse’s, and interlaced their fingers, partially so that he could no longer reach for his shot glass.

“Whether he is there or not says nothing about the man you are,” Hanzo began to rub at the side of his hand with his thumb. “If he has changed so much that he would not want to be at your wedding, then you do not want him there.”

“Aww, sweetheart, you always know what to say,” Jesse smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s lips.

“Come to bed, Jesse,” Hanzo murmured. He stood, hand still holding McCree’s, as he pulled him towards their room. As with all things, his gunslinger obliged, leaning up against Hanzo’s shoulder affectionately, but also for support. Hanzo noted though that the sadness had not completely faded from Jesse’s eyes, which is why, two weeks before the wedding, the archer disappeared, on the premise that he had an errand to run.

\---

When Hanzo returned, he returned with multiple gunshot wounds, a few days before wedding itself. He staggered into the med bay late at night, box of Swiss chocolate in hand, as payment for Mercy’s silence. McCree found out soon after anyway, as the archer failed to sneak into their room undetected. It helped that Jesse had been unable to sleep for most of the week, worrying about Hanzo, and was therefore wide awake when he entered.

“Sweetheart, where the hell have you--holy hail Marys Jesus fuck what happened?” Jesse had turned on the light upon hearing the door open to find a heavily bandaged Hanzo who was slightly doped up on painkillers. He rushed forward just in time to catch the archer before he fell over.

“Everything’s...wrong...Nothing’s...fine,” Hanzo tried to assure him.

“Y’got that right, at least.” Jesse sat the archer down on the bed, and gently ran his hands over his entire body, anxiously searching for injuries. “Mind tellin’ me where you’ve been all week?”

Hanzo didn’t answer. He took Jesse’s caresses in entirely the wrong way, and began to purr, trying to grab at the gunslinger’s hands to pull him closer.

“Whoa! Hey now!” Jesse managed to grasp the other man by the shoulders to steady him, and fixed him with a stern glare. He was relieved to see the professional bandaging, glad that Hanzo had at least visited Mercy instead of doing it himself, which he had tried in the past.

“My opponent...you should look at him,” Hanzo insisted. He was swaying despite McCree’s steadying hands.

“If you’re gonna steal my line, at least get it right,” Jesse scolded with affection as he helped Hanzo out of his shoes, and onto the bed.

He wrapped the blanket around Hanzo snugly, drawing another pleased hum, and realized that his arm was being held captive against the archer.

Sighing in defeat, he lowered himself onto the bed as well. Hanzo immediately snuggled against his chest.

“Alright, but we’re talkin’ about this tomorrow,” Jesse mumbled, lulled by the warmth of the body beside him. He wondered shortly before falling asleep, whether he had been taken in by another of Hanzo’s ploys. Had he seen the pleased smirk on the dragon’s lips, his suspicions would have been confirmed.

By the time Jesse awoke again, Hanzo had somehow formed an airtight alibi with Jack, and the older soldier insisted that the archer had been on a special mission for him that could not be divulged.

\---

The evening before the wedding, McCree insisted that they go out for dinner alone. He took Hanzo to his favourite restaurant in town, and they returned to the Watchpoint to have drinks at their favourite spot on the cliffs, overlooking the ocean.

They sat in companionable silence, typical for them on evenings like these. Jesse observed that his archer always looked at peace when they were together like this, and to Jesse, there was no better place in the world than to be together was Hanzo. He swallowed thickly.

“Hanzo,” Jesse began.

The dragon turned to look at him expectantly with a small smile.

McCree swallowed. He still hadn’t found a way to address what he had learned from Ana the other day. Hanzo read the anxiety from his features, and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You can tell me,” he said simply.

Jesse nodded, and tried to.

“I know this wedding hasn’t really been about us. But...I want you to know it’s not because it couldn’t have been.”

Hanzo tilted his head, not understanding.

“I mean,” Jesse tried again. “That...I just never thought to ask because I knew it’d change nothing. That I’d still wake up every morning thanking my lucky stars that I get to wake up with you. And I’d spend every moment of every day just over the moon to be by your side, amazed that you’d have me.”

He scratched at his head, and took another long shot of whisky. “This wedding shit just made me think again about what I know’s true. That I love you, and you’re the only one for me.”

Hanzo just stared. It was making Jesse uncomfortable.

“Darlin’?” He asked hesitantly.

Hanzo answered by crashing into his lips together, pushing them both backwards onto the grass.

“Oh.”

Hanzo sucked desperately against Jesse’s mouth, tongue pressing into it almost instinctively. He raked his hands through the gunslinger’s hair, while pulling him forward to deepen the kiss.

“Ooh…” Jesse tilted his head up, and Hanzo began to work equal fervor down his neck, across his cheek.

“I as well,” Hanzo panted softly into his ear.

“Hm?” Jesse murmured, dazed.

“I have never been good with my words,” Hanzo said between gentle kisses. “Let me show you instead.”

And that was fine by Jesse.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, you are amazing!!! ❤ I am so happy you are all onboard for this ridiculous adventure. 
> 
> Still on the road, and this is still unbeta'd, so apologies in advance for any errors. I feel like I took some liberties with the wedding script section in particular...
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts! ❤

The early morning of the wedding hit Jesse and Hanzo like a pound of bricks. 

Or at least, the sound of Genji pounding at their door did. 

Hanzo muttered to himself in Japanese, and hid his face in McCree's chest. Jesse recognized enough of the words to know he should be the one to open the door, so that the inevitable violence would not begin too early. He pressed a kiss to Hanzo's shoulder, which drew an appeased "ungh" from the archer, and got up.

He then slid the door open to stare blearily at the ninja. 

“How are you not dressed?!” Genji demanded with all the energy of a young child on Christmas day.

“‘Cause it’s 5:00am, Genji,” Jesse grumbled, yawning. 

“But there’s so much to do!” 

“Ceremony don’t start ‘til 3. Vendors don’t arrive ‘til 9. Come back in two hours.” 

“But--”

The door slid shut in front of Genji’s face. 

The pounding began again almost immediately. 

The door opened, this time, with an irate Hanzo on the other side. 

“Do that again, and the next thing that comes through this door is my dragons,” he snarled before shutting his brother out.

As he returned to bed, Jesse snaked an arm around his waist. 

“Well now, we’re awake anyway, and we have two hours…” 

“Hn.” Hanzo rolled over so that he was face-down in the pillow. 

Jesse leaned in closer and nipped his ear. “You *know* he’s still at the door, just waitin’ for the right comic timing to knock again. You know what’d really make him run away fast?” 

The elder Shimada turned his head to regard his lover with one eye, lips curling slightly to form a smile. He might just be a bad influence on the gunslinger.

Two minutes, and several exaggerated moans later, they had Genji on the run. 

\---

The ceremony was to take place on the open space outside the main hangar. Chairs and a simple altar were set up on the grass overlooking the ocean. There was no aisle: they had decided to walk towards each other in front of their guests instead. 

Despite the stiff ocean breeze, the sun glittered brilliantly over the water on this perfectly clear day.

Minutes before 3:00pm, Jesse was in the portable on his designated side, pacing back and forth. Fareeha and Ana followed him with their eyes. 

“You have to stop,” Fareeha remarked. “You’re making me dizzy.” 

Ana watched him for a few more rounds before speaking to her daughter in Arabic. Fareeha nodded, and left the room. 

The sniper then walked into McCree’s path, and put a hand on his arm. “What is it, ḥabībī?” 

“Just nerves, is all,” Jesse smiled only with his lips. 

“You are worried he will not come?” Ana inquired.

“Naw,” McCree shook his head. “Not anymore. I mean, it says nothin’ about who I am, whether he comes or not. And if he weren’t comin’, I wouldn’t want him here anyway.” 

“How mature of you,” Ana's wry smile suggested she knew exactly where those words had come from originally. “But I was asking for the sake of the mission.” 

“Oh yeah. That.” He and Hanzo had forgotten the mission so many times this past month, it didn't even register with Jesse to be surprised about his oversight today.

“I should have known this would have been hard on you both,” Ana frowned. 

“‘S’ not been so bad,” Jesse straightened and tried to smile again. “Made a few things clearer, that’s for sure.” 

The sniper peered upwards at him, catching his eye. “Jesse. After this is over, you might consider--”

Fareeha interrupted the moment by entering with two glasses of water. She handed one to Jesse.

“Soldier asks if we’re ready,” she added. 

Ana sighed, looking to Jesse. 

The gunslinger downed the water in one quick gulp. 

Ana and Fareeha looked at him, stunned. 

Jesse took several large breaths, then covered his mouth with his hand, cheeks puffing. 

“Drank too fast,” he managed to say before running for the washroom. 

Ana sighed again. She exchanged a look with her daughter.

“I’ll tell Jack we need more time. You see if you can find some mouth wash so that he does not taste like vomit when he kisses his archer.” 

\---

Minutes before 3:00pm, in a portable on the opposite end, Hanzo was pacing much the same. 

“You have to stop,” Genji remarked. “You’re making me dizzy.” 

Hanzo huffed, but stood still. 

Genji took this opportunity to put a hand on his shoulder. _“You can handle this, aniki,”_ the ninja said in Japanese.

His older brother looked up at him, suspicious. Hanzo had of course not been worrying about whether he could handle the ceremony or not, knowing that the wedding was fake. Or had he?

“I’m serious!” Genji insisted, misreading the cause of Hanzo's wariness. “I saw the way you threw yourself into planning today, like you felt like you had something to prove to everyone, to Jesse. You don’t. You’re *good* together. Everyone sees it. And to be honest, I’ve never seen you happier in your life.” 

Hanzo blinked. 

While Genji did not know of the mission, he was not wrong necessarily about the rest. Looking back, Hanzo *had* indeed felt like he had to rise to the occasion, whether it had been real or not. He had not reflected upon it much until last evening, when Jesse had brought it up himself after dinner. Everything he had done, from the flowers, to the clothing, to his errand a week ago, had just felt necessary: had just felt right. He had not questioned for a moment that those were things that had to be done.

“You can handle this relationship, brother,” Genji repeated. “In fact, you already do, every day. And I’m proud of you for it.” 

Hanzo was alarmingly quiet. Genji peered at him anxiously. 

“Aniki? Aww, oh no brother don’t...you’re gonna make me...and the eyeliner...fuck. Winston! We’re gonna need more time!” 

\---

Fifteen minutes after what Genji insisted was a wardrobe malfunction, and nothing more, everyone was in place. 

Jesse and Hanzo stood opposite each other. Jesse was wearing a white suit, and Hanzo a white hakama. Lucio started the music, and they walked towards altar from their opposite directions. If they both needed a small shove from their respective best woman and man, then no one commented on it. 

Jack had found an old dress uniform, and had modified it until he thought it worth wearing. He was standing, maskless at the altar, looking stoic. 

He watched the two men walk towards him, waiting in silence for a moment before speaking. 

"It's not often that our kind gets to celebrate this type of occasion," Jack began. "Either because of our ĺine of work, or because of our own doing." 

The frown on Jack's lips was unmistakable as he said this last part. He composed himself. 

"That makes the occasion all the more special. We've been through a lot together. Seen a lot of shit. And yet, somehow, love prevails." 

Jesse and Hanzo exchanged surprised glances. They had just made light of how short and to the point Jack's speech would be last night over dinner (which included several horrible, but not inaccurate, impressions of the man). They didn't expect this. 

Reinhardt already looked like he was about to cry. He was not the only one.

"Young soldiers don't give this sort of thing a second thought. It's all just guts and glory and a quick bang." 

Ana cringed with disapproval at the last part.

"Old soldiers know better," Jack continued. "We know the value of friendship because of the countless times we've got each other's backs. We know the value love because we know a staggering amount of loss."

Jack took a deep breath. 

"These two," he gestured to Jesse and Hanzo. "Are old soldiers. Two of our best. And it is an honour and a privilege to be officiating their new life together." 

Genji was sniffling loudly. He took out a handkerchief to blow his nose. 

"So, the legal stuff," Morrison grunted. "Jesse. Do you know of any lawful impediment to why you, Jesse James McCree may not be joined in matrimony to Shimada Hanzo?" 

"No, sir, I do not," Jesse swallowed the lump in his throat that really should not be there, given the fact that none of this was real. 

"And do you, Shimada Hanzo, know of any lawful impediment to why you may not be joined in matrimony to Jesse James McCree?" 

"I do not," was Hanzo's soft reply. Jesse did not miss the way the delicate timbre trembled ever so slightly. 

"Fine," Jack continued. "Then Jesse, repeat after me. 'I, Jesse James McCree," 

"I, Jesse James McCree," The gunslinger repeated. 

"Take you, Shimada Hanzo," 

Jesse repeated the words. 

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." 

Jesse took a sharp breath, and did not answer immediately. Hanzo reached across the space between them to grab both his hands. He squeezed them and gave him a small smile in encouragement. 

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." 

"I will love and support you." 

"I will love and support you," Jesse forced himself to hold Hanzo's gaze. 

"In your best days and your worst." 

As Jesse continued with the script, he could not shake that there was *something* about this, like so many other times this month. Not something wrong, but instead, something incredibly _right_. 

He gave another small gasp as he came to his realization. Perceptive as always, Hanzo read the emotions directly off his face, and he gave him another small smile, as if in agreement. 

"As long as we both may live," Jesse finished. 

Jack turned his attention to Hanzo, who repeated the words just as Jesse did, never breaking eye contact with the gunslinger. He spoke like every word mattered, but more importantly, like each and every word was true, mission be damned. 

"The rings?" 

Fareeha and Genji stepped forward to hands them to Jesse and Hanzo. 

The men exchanged more scripted words, and then the rings themselves. It took Jesse several tries to put his onto Hanzo's finger, as his own flesh hand was shaking. 

“Then by the power invested in me by that $2000 course I had to take and those five days that I will never get back, I declare EVERYONE GET DOWN!”

Morrison reached behind the altar to grab his pulse rifle (because of *course* the man had brought his pulse rifle, McCree thought to himself, rolling his eyes) and aimed it right between Hanzo and Jesse’s noses. 

Evidently, when you tell a room full of highly trained operatives to “get down”, all hell breaks loose. Evidently, Jack wasn’t the only one packing. 

Fareeha pulled out a sapphire blue rocket launcher from under her gown (it matched the dress perfectly). In retrospect, Hanzo realized *that* was why she wanted the extra layer of tulle underneath. Ana snapped her fingers, and her daughter produced the former captain’s sniper rifle, *also* hidden in her dress, and threw it at her mother. Ana caught it in midair without looking, gave it a twirl, and aimed her scope at Jack’s target.

Genji had a sheath for his short sword tailored into his custom Prada suit, and he now drew the blade with a flourish. 

In the blink of an eye, every last Overwatch agent had taken out some sort of concealed weapon, and was standing at the ready. 

Everyone except for Zarya, who sniffed at the others in disdain, taking off her suit jacket and rolling up her sleeves. “Amateurs.”

McCree heaved a sigh from the altar. “Y’all came to our wedding *armed*?”

Hanzo gave a small cough. Jesse turned to look at him to find the archer’s bow drawn, arrow aimed at the intruder. 

“Really, Sweetpea? *Really*?”

“You did not?" Hanzo huffed. He did have the decency to look slightly embarrassed. 

"Of course I did, but my weapon isn't over a foot long!" A cheeky grin spread across his face. "I'm talkin' about Peacekeeper, by the--"

"We don't have time for that!" Hanzo nodded towards the door, trying to draw Jesse’s attention to the visitor. 

Walking down the aisle, unarmed, hands raised, was none other than Reaper himself. 

“Sweet baby Jesus,” Jesse gaped. 

“It worked,” Jesse heard Jack mumble to himself, voice filled with a mixture of awe, triumph and surprise.

“Sorry I’m late.” Reaper’s mechanical voice sounded anything but sorry. “I wasn’t gonna come at all, but decided I had to show, after receiving the personal invitation.” 

McCree squinted. The man in black was holding a small, red card in one of his raised hands. The gunslinger recognized it as one of their invitations. 

“Your man has a fine right hook, mijo,” Reaper added. 

Jesse turned sharply again to Hanzo, who looked back and shrugged. The injuries that the archer suffered from before now made sense. 

“Darlin’--”

“It was important to you,” Hanzo said simply. 

“Hanzo…” Jesse didn’t feel able to complete his sentence, but the small smile on his archer’s lips told him that Hanzo understood fine.

“He failed to mention one thing though,” Gabriel Reyes stopped, having crossed midway into the room. 

“What’s that?” McCree asked, wary all of a sudden. 

“That this son of a bitch is forcing you to do this,” Reyes nodded at Jack. 

A murmur rose from the crowd of Overwatch agents. 

Morrison stiffened. “You’re delusional.”

“Really, Jack? You think I wouldn’t be able to see through it? I was fucking black ops, for Chrissake. And pretending that anyone would want to marry our boy?” Gabriel snarled. 

“Hey now,” Jesse complained, blushing a bit at being called “our boy”. 

He was ignored. “That’s desperate even coming from you.”

“How else was I supposed to get your fucking attention?” Jack growled. He pushed past McCree and Hanzo and stalked towards the man in black.

“I don’t know, with something more befitting of a former strike commander? A plan that is less like a really weak premise for a really shitty story?” Reaper sneered back.

“Told you so,” Jesse muttered.

“You are mistaken.” 

Morrison and Reyes turned simultaneously to stare at Hanzo. 

“You are mistaken in thinking that no one would want to marry him,” Hanzo’s voice was soft again, emphasizing the truth of his words. “That I would not want to marry him.” 

There was a long, awkward silence. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Jesse murmured, reaching for his archer with both hands. Several of the Overwatch operatives cooed, weapons still raised. 

Reaper grunted. “That doesn’t change the fact that this is staged. No one’s forcing McCree to do anything on my watch unless it's me.” 

“Now just hold on--” Jesse let go of Hanzo to face Reyes just a moment too soon. 

“¡Vámonos!” Reaper barked.

Sombra flickered into view beside Hanzo. 

“Been here all along,” she purred, grabbing onto his arm. In another flash, they were both gone.

Genji and Tracer disappeared with barely a sound, sprinting to chase along Sombra's escape route.

“Shit...goddammit Reyes, bring him back!” Jesse roared, running at Reaper, fists clenched. 

The cloaked man cackled, wraithing to dodge the punch, and floating towards the door. 

“If you want him, come and get him.” 

He said something else in Spanish, presumably aimed at Sombra, before disappearing completely.

"Shit," Jesse snarled again, kicking at the floor hard. 

Ana stepped up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What did he say?" 

Jack and Jesse answered at the same time. 

"'We're going home.'"


	4. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *checks Urban Dictionary* 
> 
> Honeymoon: "Basically a holiday after ones wedding, purely for sex in a foriegn (sic) country."
> 
> *shrugs* 
> 
> Close enough :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> This chapter seems to have run away from me a bit. Whew. 
> 
> So I realize that I am really stretching the definition of "honeymoon" here, but hopefully the story holds together, even if the concept does not! 
> 
> Rating had gone up for the chapter. 
> 
> An epilogue seems to make sense, so I will add that soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts if you have time ❤

McCree pushed past his wedding guests. Someone may have called his name, but it didn't slow him. 

Ana caught him in his room, just as he had finished packing supplies into a day bag. 

"Where are you going?" She asked, voice blunt, but gentle. 

"'Home'." Jesse answered with a scowl. 

"Not alone you're not."

"Yeah. It's a trap," Jesse admitted. "But he said it in Spanish, like he used to, so he meant for me to go alone. And if I don't go alone, he'll know, and they won't be there when I arrive." 

"We will send up backup."

"Without him and Sombra finding out? Naw, I gotta do this myself."

Ana waited, sensing he wasn't finished. 

Jesse took several long breaths to maintain calm before speaking again. 

"He fucked it all up. He fucked it all up and took my honeybee." 

He didn't realize he had his bag in a death grip until Ana took it from him.  "This is not to excuse his actions, but perhaps, in his own way, he is simply showing his concern for you," Ana tried gently. 

"Why do I keep having to remind y'all that he tried to shoot me in the face?" McCree demanded. 

Ana was unperturbed. "The same reason we keep reminding you that he didn't. Whoever Reaper is now, he is still Gabe. I have to believe that."

"That sounds a lot more reasonable coming from you." Jesse conceded. 

"Everything does dear," Ana pat his hand. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t give him what’s coming.” 

“Oh, he'll get what's comin' alright.” The gunslinger took the bag back, and tipped his hat at her. 

Ana reached out to pull his chin down with fondness. "I recognize that look. The last time I saw it, the flanker who ambushed your archer didn't live to tell the tale, and you came back with a chest full of bullets. Be *careful*, Jesse." 

McCree's grin looked half like a grimace. "Always am." 

She sighed as the door closed behind him. "No, you're really not." 

\---

Almost a day later, McCree stepped out of the San Francisco International Airport, pulling his hat down to shield his eyes from the California sun. 

The omnics had not been kind to the city during the war. It was a prime target on the West Coast of North America: just large enough to make a sizable impact, and just close enough to Watchpoint Los Angeles to be an insult. While the city had largely recovered with time, some things were beyond repair. It was under this premise that the ruins of Alcatraz had been ‘condemned’, but secretly repurposed as a Blackwatch base. Reyes and Jesse spent so much time on the island, they referred to it with some real affection as ‘home’. It was here that Jesse knew he’d find Reaper. 

Several hours later, he was fast approaching the island in a small motorboat. He was only several hundred metres away when his comm crackled to life. 

“ _¿Qué onda?_ ” Came the listless greeting. 

“Tell the asshole I'm here,” he replied, unfazed and unsurprised that Sombra had hacked into the Overwatch channel. 

“Already did,” Sombra confirmed. “But just because you’re here, doesn’t mean you’re *here*, you know what I mean, _pendejo_?” 

Before the gunslinger could reply, he saw movement in the water: a straight line of bubbles coming directly for his boat. 

“Shit.” 

He veered hard to the left, barely dodging the first missile before a second shot straight at him from the opposite direction. He managed to maneuver the boat behind a rock that exploded in front of him, having taken the hit. His vessel rocked dangerously from the impact. Jesse scrambled to stabilize the boat with his body weight. 

Deciding his best option was to make a run for it, he gunned the engine and made a beeline for the shore. He found himself heading straight for another missile instead of away from it. 

“Shit!” 

\--- 

Hanzo woke up to find himself tied to a chair in what looked like an interrogation cell. He tested the bonds and found them sturdy. 

“Morning, Sunshine.” 

Hanzo blinked into the bright light in front of him. Reaper’s white mask appeared from the shadows, as the man peered at him from across a table. 

“What do you want with me?” The archer demanded.

Reaper replied with an amused huff as he circled Hanzo’s chair menacingly, sizing up his target. Hanzo watched him do so, a defiant gleam in his own eyes. 

“We didn’t get to finish our conversation last time,” The man in black sneered.

He threw a tablet onto the table. He sat down in the chair across from the archer and activated the device, bringing up holographic files. Hanzo could see pictures of himself on some of the pages. 

“Shimada Hanzo. 38. Former mercenary, former assassin, former leader of the formidable Shimada Clan. Current member of Overwatch.” Reaper pressed his face forward through the glowing, translucent files to peer at Hanzo. “Impressive.”

"Hn." Hanzo was unintimidated. 

Reyes sat back, scanning the files again. “You left your family. Some suspect you took it down yourself. "

“Do not pretend that this is new information to you,” Hanzo rolled his eyes. “And I did not leave my family. I rejoined him.” 

“After murdering him in cold blood,” Reaper slammed his hand on the table. “Killing people you love something you do for fun, Shimada?” 

Hanzo was unable to stop the snarl that escaped from his chest. He clenched his teeth and took a long breath to compose himself. So this was why he was here. 

“It was a mistake, one that I am paying for, and one that I will never make again,” he answered more calmly. 

“People often die when you make mistakes?”  
Reyes continued to challenge him.

“They die more often when I don’t. And I hardly ever do,” Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

The other man snorted, to his surprise. 

“I can see why the ingrate likes you. But what about you?” Reaper’s chair made a painful screech as it was pushed backwards. Reyes stood again, and moved in to loom over Hanzo, invading his space with his oppressive shadow. 

“What do you want with my boy?” He growled.

It was hard for Hanzo not to find the protectiveness endearing. The way Reaper went about it matched everything else about him: passionate and aggressive. It was also just over-the-top enough to be non-threatening to another of his kind. With some effort, Hanzo was able to pull his lips into a frown instead of a smile.

“I want tea."

“What.” Reaper drew back an inch.

“Tea,” The archer repeated. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Reaper huffed. “Do you even know how an interrogation works?”

“Yes,” Hanzo leaned forward with a sneer. “And if I were conducting one, I’d get them some fucking tea.” He punctuated each of the last words with a pause. 

Reaper hissed a sigh. He held his hand to an earpiece and barked something in Spanish. 

“It’s coming,” he spat, annoyance evident even in his dry voice. “So, my answers.” 

Hanzo considered it another triumph: he knew Reaper wouldn’t actually be making this concession if he were serious about threatening him. 

“Why is it so difficult for you to believe that someone could love him?” Hanzo shot back instead. 

Reyes snorted again, standing taller. “He’s crude, rough, loud. Smokes like a chimney, drinks whisky like it’s water, doesn’t have a penny to his name,” he turned to look down at the man in the chair. “What? Is his dick really that big?”

“No, that is just a bonus,” Hanzo answered with a brazen smile. 

“Don’t sass me!” Reyes warned. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. He unlocked it by pushing a button. Sombra thrust a mug into his hand. 

“ _Ten cuidado._ It’s hot,” She said with disinterest.

Reaper took it, ignoring her caution. “Any sign?”

“A couple of unidentified boats in the water. At least one on course to hit us.” 

“Good. Hit back.” 

“You got it, boss.” Sombra flashed him a grin before disappearing in a flicker of purple. 

“Now where were we?” Reyes tilted his body so that its shadow eclipsed Hanzo’s. 

Hanzo lifted his chin to glare back, flashing his teeth at the challenge. 

\--- 

Outside, Jesse was still seconds from being blown to bits. 

Right before impact, a second speedboat veered in front of his, taking the hit. 

Jesse didn’t have time to wonder at it: three more missiles were closing in. 

“McCree! Jump!” Jesse looked up to see Soldier 76 above him in a glider. The soldier must have launched it from the boat after setting it for its collision course. 

Without skipping a beat, the gunslinger took off his hat and held it to his chest. He took as long a run on the boat as he could get for more air, and leapt towards the rope Jack was dangling over him with a yell.

Morrison’s glider struggled with the new weight. McCree’s feet dragged across the water as they both swept away from the explosion just in time. They were now losing altitude fast, but the shoreline was almost within reach. 

“Hold on!” Jack grunted. 

The glider raced towards the shore, dragging McCree behind it. Morrison ejected himself from the device, rolling roughly onto the sand. Jesse was able to swim the last of the distance to join him. He staggered towards the old soldier and sat down next to him with a thud, wringing the water from his Stetson. Jack groaned, taking off his visor and coughing up sand. McCree slapped him on the back a few times. 

“Too old for this shit?” Jesse guessed. 

“Never. Could do this. All day.” Morrison retorted between wheezes. 

McCree chuckled. 

They sat together in silence, catching their breath. 

“Thanks. For that,” Jesse finally offered. 

“It’s the least I could do.” 

Silence again. 

“I fucked up,” Jack admitted. 

Jesse smoothed his hair back to wring out some of the water, trying to think of an answer that didn’t amount to “yup.” 

“Yeah, but...well, he did too, didn’t he?” 

Morrison turned his head to blink at him. 

“I mean Gabe,” Jesse tried again. “He’s not making it easy. He never does.” 

The soldier huffed a short laugh at that. “No, he doesn’t.” 

Jesse sighed. “Loving someone...it ain’t easy. But it doesn’t have to be that hard.” 

“You just said yourself,” Jack scoffed. “He doesn’t make it easy. I don’t either.” 

“One of you’s gotta start,” Jesse shrugged. “It was me at first. Sure I pressed and courted, but I knew with a man like Hanzo, he’s gotta come to me, in his own time. So I waited, made it as easy for him as I could. And he came. And he’s made it easy to love him ever since.” 

Jesse’s voice hitched at the end, catching them both by surprise. He wiped at his entire face, grateful that the water still dripping from his hair gave him some excuse for the dampness in his eyes. Morrison saw through it anyway. 

“You’ve finally grown up,” Jack observed. 

“Yeah?” McCree looked surprised.

“You didn’t take the crude joke,” Morrison said bluntly. 

“Oh you mean how Hanzo cam--argh--alright old man!” Jesse yelped as he got a face full of sand.

Jack was laughing, genuinely laughing, as he stood and extended a hand. 

“Come on. Let’s get our boys.” 

\--- 

Inside the room, Hanzo was still being difficult. 

“Sombra will lose.”  The archer shrugged, voice confident. 

“She’s got terrain advantage,” The flat voice once again was clipped with impatience. “I made sure it was gonna be hard. Those two assholes never made it easy for me either.” 

“You are expecting them both.” Reaper confirmed Hanzo’s suspicions. Reyes understood who the archer was talking about right away.

“Obviously. McCree will chase after you like a lost puppy, and Jack knows he fucked up. He’s not gonna sit back while the boy runs dick first into a trap. You’re avoiding my question though. Should I be concerned?” The man began to drum his clawed gloves on the table. 

“No,” Hanzo frowned. “I am not answering because you already know the answer.” 

“Listen kid, if you think I’m not gonna shoot you full of holes a second time--”

“You trained him, correct?” Hanzo asked with a rivaling amount of impatience.

Another growl rumbled from behind the white mask. “Yeah, I trained the ingrate.”

“So you know. Someone taught him to be loyal, disciplined, compassionate. Someone taught him about believing in those who those who don't seem to deserve it.” 

Reyes didn't answer. 

Hanzo continued. "He would defend his family and friends with his life, despite never having had a family of his own before joining Blackwatch. He took in a broken, miserable husk of a person and loved him..." Hanzo stopped for a moment, taking in a sharp breath to compose himself before continuing. "...and opened up the heart that this person had long forgotten he had. Jesse did so because someone taught him everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how unworthy they may feel.”   

There was a pause as Hanzo refused to continue without Reyes' acknowledgement.

Reyes eventually huffed. "Maybe I did alright by the brat." 

"You did," Hanzo's voice was under his control again. "But you had help." 

Reaper made a sound that was indecipherable. 

"Because he is also able to calm a stubborn, prideful man with just a word, or a touch. He has a keen eye for when his temperamental partner is hurt, angry, in need, and he won't be able to sleep, won't give in until all of that pain is gone." 

"That's Jack." Hanzo wasn't sure whether Reyes knew he'd spoken aloud. The voice rumbled some with fondness, more with longing.

"So many times he could have walked away, but he didn't. I've made so many mistakes, but that only seems to strengthen his resolve to love me," Hanzo's voice trembled again. "It is confounding. You ask me how I can love him...but how could I not?" 

Reyes began to pace, clearly preoccupied. Hanzo decided to push his luck. 

"But you didn't only take me for Jesse's sake." 

Reaper turned his head sharply to face him. 

"You took me in hopes that Morrison would come. So that you could face him on your terms, not his." 

"That's none of your business." 

"You *kidnapped* me," Hanzo snapped. "You *made* it my business." 

Reyes began to pace again. 

"He fucked up." 

"And you joined a terrorist organization," Hanzo said drily. "That he has been chasing ever since he discovered you were alive." 

"He was always the one who wanted to make up first," Reyes was talking to himself again. "He was always the first to try." 

"You appear ready to meet him half way."

"It's not that easy," Reyes muttered. "And it never will be." 

He returned to his spot, towering over Hanzo. The red eyes behind the mask flickered with an intensity that the archer recognized on rare occasions in his cowboy's eyes. 

He huffed out a short sigh after some time. “You’re free to go. If the ingrate makes it up here.”

“Which he will,” Hanzo promised. “But what makes you think that *you* will be free to go once he arrives?” 

Reaper huffed in amusement. “We’re evenly matched, and I’ve got the hostage.”

“Spoken like a true tactician. But you forget one thing,” Hanzo leaned forward as far as he could, lips curled in a cruel smile. 

“Oh?” Reaper leaned forward to meet him. “And what is that?”

“You have three opponents, not two.” 

Hanzo grabbed the tea, having freed his arms while distracting Reyes with conversation. He flung it in the other man’s face. 

Reyes howled in pain, and removed his mask so that he could rub at his face. Hanzo practically purred as he pounced into action. 

\---

Outside, Morrison and Jesse managed to reach the perimeter of the building without extra trouble. It began again at the front door. 

“Didn’t they make a movie about this?” Sombra asked over their comms. “With that guy. What’s his name?”

“Nic Cage,” McCree answered, eyes scanning the surrounding area for traps. 

“Nah, man, not him.”

“It was him,” Morrison agreed, also taking in the surroundings. 

“Are we even talking about the same movie?”

“ _The Rock?_ ” 

“Yeah, that’s the one! The Rock. Bet this didn’t happen in that movie.” 

A dozen or so small drone fighters emerged from behind a wall. They began to fire.

“Aww shit, I hate these guys,” McCree complained. He took one down with a shot, missed his next two, and rolled out of the way to reload. 

Morrison was having more luck with his pulse rifle. 

“Entry point,” The soldier barked. 

“None that’s easy,” McCree answered, landing a shot on a drone right behind Jack’s head. 

“Time to make one,” Morrison grunted, taking down another with a spray of bullets. 

“Weak point in the wall. 90 feet south,” Jesse recalled. 

“Let’s move.” 

They managed to take down a portion of the dilapidated wall with some help from the drones own fire, and a few well-placed helix rockets. 

The last robot fell to the falling rubble. 

Before they even started thinking about entering the main building itself, the doors opened by themselves. 

The two men exchanged a glance and a nod before proceeding with caution. 

They entered a large room that was mostly empty, with the exception of Sombra herself, who was calmly examining her nails. 

“Dunno, boys. I’ve always liked Michael Bay’s later stuff more.”

“You fucking take that back,” McCree growled, genuinely offended. 

“I mean, that Transformers shit? Basically predicted the Omnic Wars, amigo!”

“Doesn’t mean they’re good.” 

“You’re right,” Sombra agreed. “Foresight doesn’t mean you’re good. But if you don’t have it at all?”

She pushed a few buttons on a purple screen that appeared at her fingertips, causing several dozen images of herself to flicker into view. The expression of all of the Sombras settled into a sinister smile. 

“You’re fucked,” they purred. 

Soldier gave a long, irritated sigh. “Goddamn kids and their goddamn tech.”

He and McCree instinctively sprinted in opposite directions, attempting to dodge the bullets that were coming from all sides. 

“Nuh-uh. My speed. _¡Apagando las luces!_ ” A purple bubble exploded from all of the Sombras. The real one must have been in range of both of them.

“Shit. I can’t sprint,” Morrison grunted. 

“Wait. What.”

“I can’t sprint,” The soldier repeated, ducking behind a crate.

“That doesn’t make any fucking sense. How were your legs affected by her EMP?” McCree yelled from across the room.

“Wait, shit, I can’t roll.” 

“What.”

“Just try not to think about it too much,” Sombra suggested. 

Soldier ducked out to fire shots from his position and swore under his breath as they went through the images of the hacker. “There’s gotta be a projector. I’ve got this. You go.” 

“But--”

“There’s only one of her. I can handle it,” Morrison insisted. “I’ll be right behind you.”

McCree fired a few warning shots to clear his path, and made his way down the hall. 

Morrison activated his visor and waited, observing the Sombras carefully. 

“You’re staying with me, amigo.” 

One of the hackers turned to face Jesse a split second earlier than the rest. Jack huffed in triumph. 

“I’ve got you in my sights.” 

“Shit!” 

\---

Jesse heard the commotion behind him, but didn’t turn back. He raced instead towards what used to be the interrogation room, almost certain that Reaper would be keeping Hanzo there. 

He did not slow down until he reached the appropriate hallway, stopping just short in front of the room. Pressing an ear to the door, he strained to listen. 

He heard a sound that he recognized as fists on flesh. 

He saw red.   

With a snarl, Jesse pulled the safety on Peacekeeper before entering the keycode he still knew by heart. He raised the gun, and opened the door.

“Reyes, you fucker, get your hands off my…” Jesse came to a full stop. 

Hanzo also froze from where he had Reyes pinned to the floor, his fist still raised. Both men turned their heads to look at Jesse in surprise. 

McCree beamed, eyes shining. "That’s my darlin’!” 

Hanzo’s lips twitched into a small smile, as clear a sign as any that he was pleased to see the gunslinger. He gave Reaper another punch for good measure. 

Reyes swore loudly in Spanish. 

“Jesus! Alright already,” he snarled.

“Don’t act like you didn’t deserve that,” Jesse said flatly. He stepped into the room and the door closed behind him. 

“I wasn’t gonna hurt him.” Gabe spat up some blood. 

“No, clearly you were not,” Hanzo agreed, looking smug. He stood to let the other man stand. Jesse kept Peacekeeper trained on him. 

“Shut up!” Reyes snapped, brushing himself off. 

“Why’d ya do it?” McCree demanded. 

Reaper just growled, so Hanzo answered for him. 

"He knew that both you and Morrison would follow. He is worried about you, because he does not trust me. He was tired of Soldier's games, but is too cowardly to speak to him directly." 

"To be fair, you killed your own brother, and Morrison is acting like a fucking child," Reyes muttered. 

"Who's the fucking child who kidnapped my honeybee?" Jesse shot back. “And you couldn’t wait 'til after the wedding night, fake or not, you cock blocking sonnuva bitch?” 

“My intel says your cock’s pretty much never blocked,” Reaper answered flatly. “So much so that my intel officer now refuses to collect information on you two.”

“That’s an exaggeration,” McCree muttered. 

“Not much of one,” Hanzo admitted. 

“But the sex was gonna be hot,” Jesse complained. 

“Jesse. The sex is always hot,” The archer reminded him, with a coy smile. 

“Oh right,” Jesse’s indignation faded quickly from his face, replaced by a lopsided grin. 

Reyes gave a long, put-upon growl. 

"He's an assassin. Former yakuza."

"You make it sound like I haven't done a lot of fucked up things myself," Jesse was still furious. "You didn't think this relationship was something I could figure out on my own? I swear, _jefe_ , you and your bullshit ego--"

"What does that mean?" Hanzo interrupted. 

"What, darlin'?"

 _"Jefe_ ," Hanzo tried. 

"First, it's damn adorable when you say it. It means...wait I said that?" Jesse looked confused. 

"I only ask because Reyes seems so interested in the word," The archer gestured to Gabe, who was gaping at the gunslinger. 

Jesse blinked. 

They were all saved from answering when the door opened again. Morrison was bleeding from several small wounds, but was otherwise uninjured. He dropped a bruised Sombra onto the floor. 

"OW! You promised this would be fun," She turned to snap at Reaper accusingly. 

"Wasn't it?" The other man asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Sombra snorted. "Okay, yeah. But it's more fun when we win." 

"Enough," Jack interrupted. "Gabe, we have to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," Reyes snarled. 

Everyone groaned. 

"You admitted to expecting him," Hanzo pointed out. 

"Doesn't mean I wanna talk." 

"This is between you and me, Gabe. Leave them out of it," Jack said sternly. 

"You were the one who forced them to plan a fake wedding," Reyes snapped. 

"And that was wrong of me," Morrison conceded. 

"Oh right. 'Because our kind don't get married'." Reaper sneered. 

The look of pain that spread across Jack's face made the meaning unmistakable. Reaper's words had been a quotation and the words had been his. 

"When did you say that?" McCree asked him carefully. 

"The day before Zurich." Jack answered after a pause.

Hanzo and Jesse winced.

"I take it back. You fucked up." Jesse raised a hand to his face. "But that doesn't mean you two don't need to talk."

"I have nothing to say." 

"Well I do, so you might as well liste--" 

"Fuck you and your fucking monologues, Morrison." 

"Oh, now you have something to say?" 

Jesse, Hanzo and Sombra followed the conversation back and forth like they were watching a tennis match.

“Koibito.” 

Jesse snapped to attention. Hanzo only used that nickname when he was about to speak in Japanese (which would require Jesse to focus in order to get the meaning), or when something very good was about to happen. He kind of hoped for the second. 

“ _Does the door lock from the outside?_ ” His lover asked calmly in Japanese. 

McCree’s lips quirked up in a smile, and he found himself not disappointed with the first option. He could see Sombra subtly entering something onto the screen projected by her glove. Judging by the wide grin that spread across her face a few seconds later, it must have been a translator. The three of them exchanged looks. 

McCree threw down a flashbang, catching Reyes and Morrison off guard. The rest of them bolted for the door, slamming it behind them.  Sombra’s glove glowed purple as she stretched her fingers in front of the lock. 

“Just cancelled the old man’s override privileges,” she smirked smugly.

Reyes’ outraged roar confirmed this. Two sets of fists began to pound against the door. 

“You’re not comin’ out ‘till you talk it out,” McCree shouted back. 

There was some muffled cursing, mostly in Spanish, some in English.

“Yeah, well--” The gunslinger began.

Both Sombra and Jesse turned their heads to look at Hanzo, stunned, as the archer interrupted to deliver a long, scathing Spanish insult in retort. 

They burst into laughter. 

“You boys are alright,” Sombra grinned. “It’s been fun, but I gotta go.”

“Wait just a minute, you tried to kill me,”  Jesse frowned. 

The hacker shrugged. “Sorry. Boss ordered it. Y’know how it is. But by the sound of it, he’s gonna defect, so I’m out of a job.”

The sounds coming from the room were indeed getting more embarrassing, although the yelling hadn’t stopped. 

They all scrunched their faces to show their varying levels of distaste, and took several steps back. 

“You could join us,” Hanzo offered. Jesse frowned and crossed his arms. 

“Tempting,” Sombra did genuinely look pleased. “But not my speed. Don’t worry, we’ll meet again, amigo.”

“Stop calling me that!” McCree spat. 

“Wasn’t talking to you. See you later!” She disappeared with a wave and a flicker of purple.

“I don’t like her,” Jesse grumbled.

Hanzo answered by pinning Jesse against wall and holding onto his face with both hands while forcing his tongue down Jesse’s throat. 

“Ngh...sweetheart--” The gunslinger was confused, but wasn’t about to fight it. His body hit the wall as his archer continued to press into him, leaning against him until there was no space left to give. His hands pressed hard against Jesse's body, moving down and around until they cupped his ass. 

"Koibito." Hanzo purred. He eventually abandoned Jesse's mouth to move lower as well, and Jesse knew this for certain to mean that something very good was about to happen this time. 

"You had quarters here," Hanzo's words were muffled against his skin, as the man began to lick, bite, all but consume the muscled column of his neck. 

"S-sure did," Jesse moaned.

"Show me."

"Fuck," Jesse managed to gasp, before grabbing Hanzo's hand and sprinting down the hall as fast as he could. 

When they reached his old room, it took several tries before McCree was able to enter the correct code, mostly because Hanzo was now pressed up behind him, reaching around and grasping at just the right areas to make it difficult. 

"Sweetpea, I thought you wanted in," Jesse's attempt to chastize came out as a long groan instead, his eyes clenched shut as the archer's hands roamed under his armor. 

"Yes, and the faster we get into your room, the faster that can happen," Hanzo hissed. 

The door opened instantly after that. 

"You sure I can't take care of you instead darlin'? I don't much like the thought of the old man hurting you." 

"You saved me, I take care of you," Hanzo insisted, between kisses. "This is how it works."

"You didn't need much savin' there, honey--fuck---honeybee, but that sounds mighty fine." Jesse found himself already divested of most of his clothing, and hazily wondered when that had happened. A light push was all it took to make Jesse fall backwards happily onto the bed.

Hanzo was already reaching into the gunslinger's belt, knowing from experience that the third loop held lube instead of a flashback cannister (and yes, he had enduring Jesse's jokes about this as well). He found the condom in the back pocket of his own jeans, while Jesse helped him out of them. 

He put it on, slicking it generously with the lube that also covered his fingers. He pushed on Jesse's chest, and busied himself once again with distracting the man with open kisses on whatever skin he could reach. 

"Mm...yeah, darlin', like that," Jesse mumbled. He watched, eyes hooded, as Hanzo's lips worked their way down to meet hand, already at work on the gunslinger's hard cock. The archer ran his tongue from base to tip, achingly slow, causing Jesse to arch up, wanting, no, *needing* more friction. The other man looked up to flash him a devastating smile, and the slow, teasing kisses continued. 

Jesse writhed, trying desperately to buck into any touch he could get. The first slicked up finger came as an utter (but not unpleasant) surprise, and he gave an involuntary yelp as it worked deep inside him, caressing him. 

The next two Jesse was ready for, but that didn't make it any less maddening, as Hanzo had taken his entire dick into his mouth, but continued to keep the pace slow. 

"Fuck...darlin'....sweetheart....Hanzo...." 

The archer's eyes flickered up again at hearing his actual name, knowing that it meant Jesse was almost completely undone. 

With a smirk, he coddled Jesse until the man turned face down on the bed, still working his fingers in and out. 

"Please...I'm--"

"Patience, Jesse," Hanzo murmured close into his ear, kissing his shoulder. His reached a hand forward to ghost over the man's chest, and down towards his cock. Jesse shuddered. 

"I want you to feel exactly how much you mean to me." 

Hanzo positioned himself at the cleft and Jesse let out a soft whimper. Another kiss at Jesse's shoulder asked silently for permission. Jesse nodded eagerly in response. 

Hanzo pressed himself inside, pausing when Jesse inhaled a sharp breath. Another moment later, after another nod, he began to push in, hands anchored on either side of the cowboy for balance. 

"Fuck, darlin', that feels so good, havin' you 'nside me like that," Jesse gave another groan, as Hanzo bottomed out, hissing as the warmth enveloped him. 

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna need ya to move--sweet Jesus!" He could feel Hanzo's triumphant smirk curl against the side of his neck, as he established a more punishing rhythm.

They were both panting loudly, almost enough to drown out the sound of their skin slapping hard against each other. Jesse felt the growl rumbling in his lover's chest instead of actually hearing it. 

"So beautiful," Hanzo hissed into his shoulder. "So beautiful and you're all mine! Tell them! Let them hear it." 

The possessiveness set off a fresh spark of desire in Jesse's groin, and it was too much. Hanzo pulled him upwards from the bed to reach for his cock, but it was already too late, as Jesse cried out his release, twitching as he came hard over the bed. Hanzo bit a deep kiss into his shoulder, groaning as he followed. 

The archer collapsed on top of Jesse for a while, as they both surrendered to the boneless warmth. He eventually left for the bathroom and re-emerge with a damp towel. 

Jesse was still face down. He whimpered playfully as Hanzo flipped him over, kissing away most of the cum before wiping away the rest. After disposing of the towel and cleaning himself up, he returned to fall on top of the gunslinger again.

"God damn," Jesse rolled over so that he could tuck his head under Hanzo's chin. The archer just hummed in response, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders. 

"I am definitely not complainin', sweetheart, but where did that come from?" 

"Reyes questioned my commitment to you," The archer answered. "And in defending it, I fell in love with you all over again." 

Jesse turned his head up to look at the dragon. "Who are you and what did you do to my sweetpea?" He demanded affectionately. 

"Is it so hard to believe?" Hanzo frowned. 

"Naw, I'm just giving you a hard time," Jesse reassured, kissing him on the side of the mouth. 

They snuggled quietly for a while longer, trying to finally relax after a long and trying month. 

"Sweetpea?" 

"Hn?" 

"Worst. Honeymoon. Ever."

Hanzo laughed, genuinely, and Jesse turned up to watch the rare occurance with affection. 

"It suits us though," he mused. 

"Yeah," Jesse admitted.

"And this is not so bad." 

"Yeah," Jesse agreed happily, pressing a kiss to the dragon on his archer's shoulder.

"Although I suppose this barely counts as a honeymoon, since we didn't really get married..."

"Try not to think on it too much," Hanzo suggested. 

\---

Two hours later, they found Jack and Gabe having coffee in the kitchen, clothes slightly askew. 

"...time to go home?" Morrison asked, hesitantly. The question was directed to all of them, but he was looking at Reyes. 

Reaper grunted and stood. Jack looked like he was over the moon.

Reyes stopped beside McCree on his way to the door. 

"So...we good?" He asked gruffly. 

Jesse frowned, meeting the other man's stare, searching for something. Hanzo gently placed a hand on his arm, and Jesse started, turning to look at the archer. Hanzo gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Yeah. We're good," he nodded, swallowing hard. 

Reyes nodded, clasping a hand on his shoulder briefly before following Jack.

Jesse turned to Hanzo and smiled a watery smile. He grabbed his archer's hand, and kissed the ring that was still on his finger.

"Let's go home."


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading this entire story! It makes me so very happy that you all enjoyed it so much (and I am kind of sad that it's finished). I hope you enjoy this very short epilogue as well! <3

The day began much the same, with the sun filtering through their small window, Jesse waking up to its soft glow, his head on Hanzo’s pillow. To his surprise, Hanzo was already awake, smiling faintly at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Good morning.” The archer kissed him on the forehead, and reached to turn the alarm clock off before it rang. He reached down to slip his arm around Jesse’s waist. 

Jesse hummed happily, tucking himself comfortably under Hanzo’s chin. 

“We should get dressed,” The archer murmured into his hair.

“Naw.” 

“Jesse.” 

“No reason to today.” Jesse wrapped his own arms around the archer’s waist, interlocking his fingers at Hanzo’s back. Even though he hadn’t had it for very long, his ring finger felt bare, missing the band of metal that they had returned to Winston last week.

“You promised Reyes he could watch you train this morning,” Hanzo reminded him.

“He’s probably havin’ this exact conversation in Jack’s bed right now,” Jesse snorted. 

Hanzo responded by trying to nudge McCree off his pillow.

“Five more minutes, sweetheart. Five more minutes and I’ll put on anything that you want. Within reason,” Jesse added, remembering the last time this had happened. 

“Within reason, you say,” Hanzo murmured. 

There was an odd waver to the archer’s voice. Jesse shuffled so that he could look at the other man and try to locate the source of Hanzo’s sudden anxiety. He found the dark brown eyes already staring down at him, brimming with affection, and possibly tears. 

“What’s wrong, sweetpea?” Jesse asked, alarmed. He shifted so that he could frame Hanzo’s face with both of his hands, kissing him quickly on the lips in reassurance.

Hanzo moved to reach under his pillow, and produced a small mahogany box.

 _"Oh."_ Jesse breathed. 

Hanzo flipped the box open to reveal the ring inside. “Would *this* be within reason?”

“Yes,” Jesse said instantly. 

“Yes it is within reason, or yes—“ 

“Yes. Just yes. Both.” Jesse was barely able to get the words out before his voice cracked. He tried to hide it by leaning up to capture Hanzo’s lips in a searing kiss, but soon realized that the tears on his cheeks were not only his own. 

“Oh sweetpea, honeybee, darlin’,” he laughed, landing smaller kisses with every endearment. Hanzo squirmed, huffing with embarrassment. 

“There is one thing though…” McCree pulled back as it occurred to him. They locked eyes, already in agreement. 

“Elope?”

“Elope,” Jesse confirmed, before drawing his fiancé in for another long embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! Help me with prompts!  
> <https://fireflyquill.tumblr.com/>


End file.
